


Well Thought Out Plan

by vitruvian8008



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M, Light Bondage, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitruvian8008/pseuds/vitruvian8008
Summary: Blaise Zabini made sure everything he did was well thought out, especially in the bedroom.
Relationships: Dominique Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 3





	Well Thought Out Plan

Blaise grunted as the witch above him rolled her hips against his length. He could tell from her motions that she was eager for him to fuck her, but he was quite content in being patient and letting her pleasure himself on him. This was all part of the plan as usual.

He was meticulous in all aspects of his life. Whether it be the fit of his clothes, the various documents he signed at work, or even the drink he chose in public, it was always planned out. But in the bedroom, that was where he was the most detailed. Everything had to be planned perfectly. He made sure his sheets were of the finest silk and the room the sweetest smell. Even when undressing he made sure to take his time, slowly enjoying her soft skin. To Blaise, sex wasn’t about devouring the other person’s body quickly, but rather enjoying it slowly. 

But there were times when it was hard to remain this patient. Especially now, with Dominique Weasley straddling him with her arms tied around her back and chest heaving out. He felt his cock twitch inside of her as she delicately bounced up and down again, and it took all his self control not just fuck her senseless right then and there. 

Dominique was a perfect lover for Blaise. Her youthful energy was a stark contrast to Blaise’s calculated personality. At first she was always too eager, but over time she had come to relish Blaise’s patience. 

Tonight, she didn’t even complain once when Blaise positioned her on top of him, her entrance right above his length brushing her thigh. He had conjured maroon ribbons, a tribute to the lingerie she wore, and delicately tied her hands behind her back. 

“I would expect balance not to be a problem for a Quidditch player like you.”

“As if it would matter. When it comes to you and I, a little thing like balance wouldn’t get in your way.”

“It’s you and me not you and I.”

Yes, even in the throes of sex, one must use proper grammar. 

And as usual he was correct, balance wasn’t a problem. She looked stunning on top of him with her perfectly sized breasts thrust out. Just as she started to increase her pace, his hands found her creamy hips. She let out a pout as he slowed her down, but it turned into a moan when his left hand snaked down and flicked at her clit. 

With his hands supporting her, she leaned down brushing her breasts against his chest to kiss him. He kissed her sensually exploring every inch of her mouth with his tongue. The kiss was made even more erotic by the rythym of her breasts rubbing against his chest. He tangled one of his hands in her red hair, careful not to ruin her curls before lifting her off him. 

Dominique had done her hair in the way Blaise loved, and she looked like a goddess with her curls around her pristine naked body. 

“Will I finally get to come now?”

“You need to learn patience my darling.”

Blaise sat up on his elbows and took in a nipple into his mouth. Her gasp turned into a moan as he lavished it with attention. He then gave the other breast the same attention. 

His hands then grasped her hips as he stared into her eyes. Her eyes clearly said who was in charge. Just as carefully as he had tied them, he untied the ribbons. 

“Do you want me to get up, so you can carefully put them in the trash?”

He grabbed her arse in response and whispered in her ear, “Now let us reward your patience.”

As Dominique cuddled into his body after riding him to completion, he thought to himself, _“The most well thought plans always lead to the most pleasure.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little one-shot featuring a calculating Slytherin Blaise.


End file.
